xiejejsoskskdkdkdkskssksksksksksksksksfandomcom-20200214-history
Minit and co
minit and co is a watch and hentai dealer,who tries proving earth is flat,but every time they try,the business fails miserably.They also help small companies. Beginnings The business started in 2014,being a toy making company that helped small companies,like toy and boy and toy and girl,who are both adoption and toy selling company.But things went for the worse,as they discovered Hentai. Chip the dealer Chip is a dealer (duh!) But he didn't want this job,but they threatened mass genocide on his kind,so he accepted the application to see his family again,because his mum helped him get the job. Hentai They also have 4K Televisions that show Hentai forever,but because of complaints from A N G E R Y parents,they stopped showing it,and selling Hentai related stuff,and replaced it with Children's programming and toys,but occasionally,there is a purple dildo or two. Help! The major part of minit and co is that they help smaller Companies,like toy and boy,toy and girl,squishy store,swag for li4e and other small Companies in urgent need of help. Cereal They also made cereal,called Hentai popz,which on the box says Sailko(karoon,in Karoonian) popz,which were meth cubes with cocaine sprinkles,but the box tells everyone they are vanilla cubes with coconut sprinkles.It was recalled because of people coming to work high.They also contained traces of Weed,23 Karoonian drugs,like Borkaj and Borgalorg,and cokeane,a Vitamin supporting Quitting drugs,which is weird,because this cereal had drugs in it. Battle against bankruptancy In 2019, minit and co faced a major money scare,losing 1.7K,resulting in the quality dropping,like all squishies they owned had a lot of dirt and dust,with one coincidence where a rat was on the back of one,but toys and boys handed them a lot of money,since its a billion dollar company,letting them survive,and improving their quality,even adding an adult room for the hentai side of the buisness.(boy and toy became a smaller buisness after this,as well) Attack of SCPeppa This buisness was a weapon supplier when SCPeppa attacked the city.They also threw spikes at SCPeppa so she wouldn't destroy the place.They also played music,and noticed SCPeppa shrunk to her original size.The founder was given unlimited supply of dildos to put in the Hentai and 18+ corners of the Store. Kidz club This was where the Kids would go while the parents shop.It has a slide,a 50 foot long ballpit,a see saw,a toybox,a TV,Beds for naps and lots of smiles.it is theorized by matspit to have the grave of Elvis Presley at the bottom of the ballpit,although this is an unlikely situation. Memes These people also whisper memes at 2pm for 10$ until 5am,then you have to wait until 2:00 to hear more memes,thre most popular are awkward seal,one does not simply, insanity and courage wolf,and angry waiter. They also sell derp comicz, a series of small comics which usually end in fuuuuuuuuu! Withered SCPeppa It is rumoured that at 3:00 am,SCPeppa,with a missing arm,cracked head and melting legs limps through the 18+ section,and hides behind the "out of order" TV,which isn't really out of order,just that a newspaper said 5 kids murdered by SCPeppa Injuries&risks Working a minor and co is quite hard,like one rule saying "if you gain 10$ or less,we will kill you" and "if you have a showing,it will be cut" Category:Locations